


One Last Time

by Fiona12690



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was scared, but he told her it was fun. She never realized that complying with his wishes would save her life. <b> All!Human. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> You've probably seen the plot of this story posted around on profiles/websites etc... about a boyfriend saving his girlfriends life by telling her do three things for him. 1. Telling him that she loved him. 2. Giving him a big hug and 3. Taking off his helmet and telling her to put it on herself. I figured I'd turn it into a story.

Elena knew that as they came to a curve in the road they should have slowed down, but all Damon did was speed up on his Ducati causing his girlfriend to hold on to his waist tighter as they rounded the corner at neck breaking speeds. Glancing over his shoulder she looked at how fast they were going and at the determined look upon her boyfriends face. Their speed kept rising as they tore down the road, 76, 89, 94, 103.

" Damon, slow down. Please, you're scaring me." She yelled into his ear hoping he'd get the point. He turned his head sideways looking back at her and gave smirked at her.

" Nope, sorry Elena. This is fun." He replied before he rounded another sharp corner, his attention now back on the road. Elena shrieked in his ear.

" Damon! No it's not. Please Damon, slow down you're scaring me."

" Then tell me you love me." He shouted to her over the sound of the blaring wind. She told him she loved him and pleaded that he slowed down. " Now give me a big hug!" She gave him what he wanted, her arms went around him and her head rested on his back and she held him close to her as possible, as tight as possible. " Do one last thing from me."

" What is it?" She asked shouting over the rushing air.

" Can you take my helmet off and put it on yourself, it's really beginning to bothering me." She thought the request was strange, but she did it anyways and it was only moments later that everything went black.

A week later she woke up in the hospital. The first thing she noticed was her boyfriends little brother, Stefan, sleeping in the uncomfortable chair besides her bed and a newspaper in front of him in complete disarray and crumpled slightly around the edges as if it had been read to many times over and over again. She pulled the newspaper towards herself and read the headline.

**Motorcycle Crashed Into Building.**

Elena went on to read that it happened because of the brakes failing due to tampering. The brake lines had been severed clean. She felt a pit forming in her stomach at what she just read. Two people were involved in the crash. 23 years old, Damon Salvatore and his girlfriend of two years, 19 years old, Elena Gilbert and only one of them survived the crash.

She was obviously alive, she was here in this bed, awake. That meant...

" Elena?" She heard a sleepy voice call out to her. The voice of her boyfriends little brother broke her train of thought. She turned to him.

" Please tell me this isn't true Stefan." She motioned towards the newspaper that had fallen out of her hands and into her lap. " Please tell me that Damon is going to walk through that door any second now with flowers and that he'll tell me he's sorry for scaring me, that he loves me and he'll never do it again."

" I'm sorry, Elena. Damon died in the collision, due to massive head trauma. You were lucky you had his helmet on or I'd be planning two funerals." Stefan sobbed out as she realized what her boyfriend had done to ensure that she would live. She realized that Damon must have known that his brakes didn't work in the end and wouldn't have been able to slow down as he would have lost control of the bike and killed them both. That's why he kept increasing his speed.

Days later as she stood by Damon's grave with her arm casted and firmly held to her body, she remembered that Damon, instead of informing her about the problem with the brakes he had her hug him and tell him that she loved him one last time before having her put on his helmet so that she would live, even though it meant that he would die.

" Thank you, Damon." She whispered softly as she placed a rose on top of his casket. " I love you."

As the wind tossed her hair to one side she thought she could hear the voice of her lover whisper his reply in her ear. " I love you too."

**END**


End file.
